


Cullen and Ellana meet the family, and have some fun.

by readaholic_gamer_3322



Series: Satinalia Celebration [2]
Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readaholic_gamer_3322/pseuds/readaholic_gamer_3322
Summary: Day three: Crystal grace, or rather mistletoe. Have your favorite characters kissed yet? Have they confessed, or are they already in a relationship? Give their love the spotlight on the third day, between a few bites of gingerbread.This is primarily fluff, and its absolute crap since I haven’t written in forever. But whatever.





	Cullen and Ellana meet the family, and have some fun.

It was Satinalia season again, and after a few years around humans, Ellana Lavellan had finally become accustomed to human’s weird celebrations, kinda, not really. But Cullen was set in having his family at Skyhold to celebrate, and encouraged me to invite my clan. Both Cullen’s family and my clan were coming today, and both were excited to meet the other family, and our significant other. 

“Cullen? Are you in here?” I called. I was atthe top of the stairs to our room, looking for Cullen to tell him his family was making their way up the mountain to the keep. “Cullen?” 

“I’m up here Ellana,” he yelled from the balcony above our bed. 

I laughed. “What are you doing up there?” I asked. 

“Would you believe me when if I said cleaning?” I gave him a look that said I wouldn’t and he sighed. “Yeah, I kinda figured, but aman can try, right,” he said. 

“I suppose I can allow it, if you tell me what you were really doing.” I crossed my arms over I my chest in an attempt to intimidate answer out of him. 

He laughed, and took my wrists in his hands, placing them on his hips, and I clasped my hands together just above his ass. “I was hiding some gifts for Satinalia. A few small things for my family, and an attempt at a gift for your parents and clan leader. I probably did it all wrong, but I wanted to try and..” I cut of his rant with a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“I’m sure they’ll love it. Its the thought that counts, and considering you’ve never even meet them, the fact that you went out of your way to find something they would like is enough. I’m sure they’ll appreciate it. I know I do.” I smiled. “Now come on. You family is making their way up to the keep as we speak. You should be there to greet them.” He nodded, and followed me down the stairs, through the great hall, and down to the gate. 

Soon, the horses of Mia, Branson, Rosalie, Lyle, his father, and Cleo Rutherford, his mother, were visible through the gate in the light fog of the early morning. Cullen smiled as they approached. 

“Hi mom,” he said as he helped her of her horse. 

“Oh, hi honey, how have you been, oh you look so good. They must be feeding you so good here.” I smiled at her rant, her love for her children apparent. I smiled even more when Rosalie attacked her brother, Branson gave him an overwhelming bear hug, and Mia scolded him for not writing enough, before falling victim to his apologetic smile, and giving him a hug as well. 

Cullen’s father, Lyle came over to then. “Hello. You must be Ellana. Cullen has spoken much of you, always with admiration, and adoration.” He spoke with a composure common of Orlesians, but had the look of a Fereldan. It was hard to placewhere he was from. “I am Lyle, Cullen’s father, and that is my wife, Cleo. We are both very excited to meet you,” He said. 

“And I you. Its great to finally meet you. Cullen has told me so much about you and your family. They seem like great people. If you’d like, I can show you to your rooms, and have someone bring up your things,” I said. 

“Thank you. That would bevery nice. I’m sure we’re are weary from the travel, and It’d be nice to lay down for a few hours.” 

“Alright, well, just follow me up to the great hall, and I’ll show you your rooms. I’m also expecting my clan later today, and we’re going to have a biger celebration tonight in the great hall so everyone can get to know each other, and celebrate Satinalia.” Lyle gathered his family, and I led him to some rooms above the courtyard, reserved for guests of my party, or myself. 

“Alright, here we are,” I said, once we reached the rooms. Cullen walked up behing me, bringing up the rear of his family. 

“Ok, so you’re free to walk the keep, or stay in here for as long as you want. Just remember, the Satinalia celebration begins at sundown.” Cullen told his family. “We’ll be in our rooms or my office off the battlements if you need anything.” And with that, Cullen closed the door to their room, and ed me by the hand back to our room. 

——————————

Soon, my clan was here, and our roles were reversed, I being the one attacked by my family, and Cullen getting to meet them. Again, we showed my clan totheir rooms, and told them of the Satinalia celebration tonight. After we left them to their own devices, Cullen and I left to get ready for the party. 

I found the royal blue satin dress I had bought a few weeks ago with the help of Josephine, who taught me a little about the holiday. 

Cullen came up behind be then, putting his face in the crook of my neck. “You look so beautiful,” he whispered. I chuckled as Iturned to face him. 

“Not as handsome as you though.” He wore his dress armor, with the medals he had won in his time with the templars, displaying his rank. He smiled. 

“Come on. The party’s going to start without us if don’t stop wasting time,” he said. I smiled and followed him down the stairs to the great hall, where most of my clan, and Cullen’s family were talking, and dancing and celebrating together. It made both of us very happy. The hall was brightly decorated too, green and red banners hanging from every rafter, and crystal grace hanging from many of the doorways. 

“CULLEN! Come dance with me!” Rosalie yelled from across the hall. 

He looked at me, torn between spending time with me, and spending time with his little sister. “Go. I’ll be fine. I might be able to get to know your family without you being around this way.”

He laughed. “Ok, but I will be back for at least one dance,” he said before being dragged off by Rosalie. 

I did my rounds as the host, taking and catching up with my family, meeting the newest little ones, and seeing the new couples. I also got to know Cullen’s family much better. 

It was almost midnight when Cullen pulled me away from his sister to the dance floor. We did little but sway, but his silent company was comforting in the full hall. Soon the song ended, and I pulled Cullen to a dark corner. 

“Look up,” I whispered. Cullen craned his neck to see the top of the door frame where a bright white crystal grace was hung. I leaned in to kiss his lips, and he met me halfway. 

His kiss was ravenous, more passionate than all our kisses before that. He asked for entrance, and I opened my lips wide as his tongue slipped inside, and left me breathless. We stopped only to catch our breath, and then continued to kiss until ullen took us to our room, afraid to go farther not far from whereour families were having fun. 

We left our families to their own devices for the rest of the night, while Cullen and I spent the rest of it in each others company, exploring each other like we never had before. I couldn’t have asked for a better Satinalia.


End file.
